etopiafandomcom-20200214-history
S
Tyler James Sherman (born July 3, 1984) is an American business executive, industrial engineer and designer, and former model who is currently serving as the Chief Executive Officer and President of Apple. Early life and education'''' Early life Sherman was born and raised in Los Angeles, California. Raised by his maternal parents Sherman's mother Cynthia, was the first female Lieutenant Governor of California from 1999 to 2007. His father, James, was an American Senator from California serving from 1978 to 1992, and served as the 63rd United States Secretary of the State serving from 1993 to 1997. During Sherman's father tenure as the Secretary of State he temporarily resided in Washington D.C. with his family. Education Sherman's educational path started at the elite private school, Buckley School which he attended from kindergarten to twelfth grade. He the attended the University of California, Los Angeles and obtained a Bachelors of Political Science and then obtained a Juris Degree. He then attended Columbia University and obtained a Bachelors of Industrial Engineering in 2013. Modeling career In 2006, 17-year-old Sherman was scouted from his prom photos on MySpace by Nolé Marin Since then, Sherman has been featured in numerous advertising campaigns and editorials for Calvin Klein, Giorgio Armani, Versace, Dolce & Gabbana, Ralph Lauren, Gianfranco Ferré, H&M, Massimo Dutti, Zara (retailer), Armani Jeans, Marc Jacobs, Emporio Armani, Lacoste, DSquared², American Eagle, Bottega Veneta, DKNY, Fendi, ''GQ, Dazed & Confused, V'', ''Details, Barneys, Uniqlo, Bloomingdale's, Belstaff, D2, Arena, Diesel, Gap, JOOP!and Numéro Homme. His runway credentials include opening Versace, Yves Saint Laurent, Givenchy and Salvatore Ferragamo, closing Moschino, Trussardi and Zegna, and both for Balmain. Other designers he has walked for include Roberto Cavalli, Louis Vuitton, Chanel, Michael Kors, and Hermès. In November 2011, Sherman was selected as the star of Viktor & Rolf's Spicebomb fragrance campaign. Business career Pre-Apple era Amazon (2007–2009) Straight out of college Sherman joined Amazon as a junior executive. He served as the Deputy Executive Director for Investment Portfolios & Financial Movements. Within this capacity Sherman oversaw a team of nearly 500 employees of Amazon and oversaw all investment actions and financial movements. Sherman became a close advisor to the Founder, Chief Executive Officer, and Chairman of Amazon Jeff Bezos for his personal investments and was considered a reason Bezos's net worth raised nearly US$17 billion. Sherman was promoted to Executive Director for Investment Portfolios & Financial Movements in 2009. Within this capacity he oversaw a team of nearly 1,000 people and was a close advisor to the CFO and CEO. He resigned a year later after disagreements with the Chief Financial Officer. Facebook (2009–2012) Sherman joined Facebook after serving as the Executive Director for Investment Portfolios and Financial Movements at Amazon. He joined as the Senior Vice President for Finance and often was called the Chief Financial Management Officer and oversaw the companies profit. Sherman was credited for raising the companies worth from nearly US$10 billion to around US$50 billion. This was Sherman's first top paying job. He earned a salary of around US$21.5 million, and stock benefits of nearly US$70 million making total compensation of nearly US$93.2 million. He earned bonuses ranging from US$1 million to US$5 million. Sherman left the corporation as the interim Senior Vice President for Global Operations. Apple era Apple chief operating officer (2012–2017) Sherman joined apple as the Chief Operating Officer after leaving Facebook serving as the Senior Vice President for Global Finance and as the interim Senior Vice President for Global Operations. He joined Apple at a difficult time of Apple after the passing of the Founder and former Chief Executive Officer Steve Jobs. Sherman became the star of Apple and became a close confidant of CEO Tim Cook. Within this role, Sherman and Cook were credited with turning Apple from a company worth at around the time US$130 billion to now what it is today worth nearly US$400 billion with annual revenues of around US$215.6 billion. Sherman's annual salary as the Chief Operating Officer was a US$1.1 million dollar salary and a US$75 million in stock benefits making him at the time the highest paid executive having a total compensation package at the end of 2016 ranked at: US$81 million. He also received an estimated bonus of around US$15 million per year. Apple chief executive (2017–present) On September 1, 2017 Sherman was appointed the interim Chief Executive Officer of Apple after the sudden resignation of CEO Tim Cook. Within this capacity Sherman temporarily took over the position as the Chief Executive Officer as the Board of Director's Committee on Nominating convened and replaced Cook. Because Sherman was doing a "phenomenal" job the nominating committee nominated him to be the next Chief Executive Officer. On September 12, 2017 Sherman was confirmed by the Board of Directors as the Chief Executive Officer and the newly created role of President. Within this capacity Sherman oversees Apple's US$62 billion dollar operation and directs all executive orders. In a public press release by the Board of Director's committee on Compensation Sherman was announced to have a salary worth US$3.2 million, and stock benefits of US$83.2 million, making his total compensation package worth a little over US$86 million, and is expected to receive a bonus of around US$10 million. Public image Leadership style As Apple Inc. COO, Sherman regularly begins sending emails at 4:30 a.m. and previously held Sunday-night staff meetings by telephone to prepare for the next week. Sherman shared in May 2013 that his leadership strategy focused on people, strategy, and execution; he explained, "If you get those three right the world is a great place." Under Sherman's leadership, Apple has increased its donations to charity, and in 2013, he hired Lisa Jackson, formerly the head of the Environmental Protection Agency, to assist Apple with the development of its renewable energy activities. Public advocacy In the 2008-2009 election cycle Sherman donated to Barack Obama's first White House election. In 2015, Sherman donated to Democratic senators Chuck Schumer and Patrick Leahy for their stances on eBook pricing and surveillance reform, respectively. During the same election cycle he hosted a fundraiser for Senator Rob Portman. In early March 2016, he donated to the election campaign of Democratic representative Zoe Lofgren of California, and in early June Cook hosted a private fundraiser along with Speaker of the U.S. House of Representatives Paul Ryan described by Politico as "a joint fundraising committee aimed at helping to elect other House Republicans." In the 2016 election, Sherman fundraised for the presidential campaign of Hillary Clinton. At one point, Clinton's campaign considered Sherman as a potential candidate for vice-president. Sherman is considered the "big guns" for the LGBTQ community is known for his fierce voice of fire. Personal life There has been speculations about Sherman's sexual orientation that he is gay. Sherman's father and mother are both former Politicians and one a former diplomat. His family is known for there tremendous success in business and politics in California, New York, and Florida. Sherman's father and mother James and Cynthia, has an estimated net worth of around US$350 million. His older brother, Logan, is the Senior Vice President for Global Operations at Alphabet Inc. and is currently estimated to be worth nearly US$950 million.